michiganiafandomcom-20200213-history
Quebec
Quebec is a Francophone-dominated Dictatorship that was formed in defiance of the Kingdom of Canada. They have close political ties to the C.S.S, and has consistently tried to absorb Atlantic. Quebec played a major role in the toppling of the First Survivalist Empire. Culture Quebecois culture is entirely dominated by the Francophone majority. It is illegal to speak English in the major cities, and speaking English in the country can result in beatings or worse. Quebecois have an extreme hatred for their Anglophone neighbors, the only exceptions for their hatred are the C.S.S and Mormon Kingdom. In the late 2030s Quebec began to round up and systematically execute the Native English speakers in the West and Southern swathes of the country, setting the political stance for internal Anglophones. History The idea of a Francophone North American nation was incepted in the years following the collapse of Canada. Post-Collapse As Canadian armed forces retreated further and futher West, and closer to the capitol, they made a final stand in Ontario. With the Southern border contained, the main source of Infected in Canada was the Far East, by the time undead had surged North from New York, Boston, and Philedelphia, it was too late to save the Eastern half of the country. It was completely abandoned by the Government. They evacuated as many refugees as possible, and then began constructing a massive wall that tore the country in half. Pre-collapse the Local government of Quebec and Canada were already not on the best of terms, but this apparent abandonment struck the Francophones hard. In the intervening years, a young and charismatic French speaker organized a method of protection for the remaining survivors. A major city was cleared by his followers, and from there they made a stand. It was dubbed "The haven Beyond the Wall." Where all survivng Francophones worked together, in spite of the Anglophones who abandoned them. Native English speakers were not welcome. As word spread throughout the country, the City swelled, culture thrived, and people reproduced. Building Period In 2016 The city was becoming cramped. The Monarch, Foix, devised a plan to retake their homes and spread his influence. Le Quebec Garde was commissioned to expell the undead threat. They were heavily trained and conditioned melee fighters who specialized in killing zombies. His generals devised plans to Blitzkrieg through Undead territory, beginning with believed survivor strongholds. Within three years The safe zone had grown exponentially. At home extremely pervasive propaganda covered the streets, the message was always the same: MAKE BABIES! Foix insisted that the only way to survive was to constantly make more Francophones. His campaign was effective, Quebec's population skyrocketed, from a few tens of thousands, to Hundreds of thousands. To support this massive population spike massive farms were constructed wherever possible and hundreds of fishing ships were commissioned. All of this growth was building up to a massive invasion of the "Pig Country," The Kingdom of Canada. First Contact In the early 2020s Quebec had reached the DMZ in the West. A New, young generation was entering the Armed forces, bulstering the numbers greatly. Scouts were permanently stationed at the DMZ, waiting for any sign of Canadians. When a small expeditionary force finally arrived at the DMZ, Foix ordered them slaughtered, and showed this example to his people as an act of war. Although the facts were changed, the people rushed to join up and fight the English speakers. Foix's army consisted of Tens of thousands of untrained levies, and a few thousand professional soldiers. Everyone was armed with Quebecois steel spears and Halberds, along with Quebec Broadswords. His men rushed through the Eastern reaches of Canada with ease, and in weeks they were standing outside the Massive population center of Fall Rock. Before they could torch the city, however, Canadian reinforcements managed to push the Quebec soldiers back to within miles of the DMZ. With both sides exhaudted, a tense peace was agreed upon, where Canada guarentreed several miles around the DMZ to Quebec. Foix viewed this as a minor, but acceptable victory. As word spread throughout the Quebecois cities that the Canadians inflicted terrible crimes against Quebecois forces during and after the war, the populace called for vengeance. Foix's plan had worked, these people were now forever under his control. Invasion of Maine Based off of the old French-America maps, Foix and his generals decided that the conquest of New England was a natural next step. The population lived in city states, which were constantly warring with one another. The added industrial capacity and farm land were greatly needed. In 2027 his reinforced army marched South, claiming New England as his own. His forces experienced increasingly heavy resistance. The city-states weren't falling as quickly as he had hoped, due partially to their favor for firearms and Mortars. When the border cities did fall, however, Quebecois troops came up against extremely heavy resistance, from what appeared to be a force comprised of soldiers from all accross New England. Quebecois troops were slaughtered in what is still the biggest military defeat of the Quebecois armed forces. Foix ordered a full retreat. His calculated weakness of the New Englanders was far off. Instead of breaking them and conquering their cities one-by-one, he helped to unite them. Category:Nation Category:Canadian Nation